Walking home with brother
by FFFFFreak
Summary: Brother always help those people around him, much to Miku's dismay. Honestly, doesn't he get tired on all of these?A short vignette about Mafuyu and Miku as kids.


As soon as she started school, Miku walks home along with her brother. She liked it when the two of them walk along the streets, with Big brother hovering near her protectively whenever a bike or a car passes through, or when they crossed street and Miku's small grubby hand is neatly tucked inside her big brother's bigger warm ones. Their school weren't really that far from home and their walks together had been one of the early childhood memories Miku cherished and nurtured till adulthood,even if it brings pain and guilt along with remembering.

Also during one of these walks, they would discuss everything they did to school. How Miku got an A+ on her paper lanterns and crafts she made on art class. How brother's first article got published on the school paper. The clubs they wanted to join and the teachers they were the least fond of. Of course, there wouldn't come a day when they don't have to talk about the ...things they see. Things ordinary people are often blissfully unaware of. Things only the two of them could understand and talk about because if they ever did, people would just laugh at them, or call them crazy, just like last time. But with brother discussing them very lightly and sometimes jokingly, Miku couldn't help but to crack a few giggles and be less afraid of her "gift". That's what she liked about brother. He makes her more belonged, more with their mother getting nervous and anxious everytime, who would Miku have to rely on?

Brother was laughingly telling her how his math teacher missed his chair and landed flat on his butt earlier when the old lady walking ahead of them had her paper bag ripped open on the bottom, spilling a few of red fresh apple on the sidewalk. While other people avoided stepping over the apples and passed through the spillage as if it's nothing, brother ran to aid the lady, stooping and picking the apples which rolled a few feet away. The lady smiled down at him and patted him in the head as thanks.

Just as they were rounding the next corner, a group of preschoolers were running along them, laughing and chattering with their hands flying in the air, their young teacher chasing desperately behind. One of the kids slipped his footing and fell on his face before breaking out a loud teary wail. Brother instantly came into rescue as Miku watches, nonplussed, on how he brushed off the kid's pants and trying to comfort him with his gentle smile and kind words, just like he did when Miku hurts teacher finally came and took in charge. She flashed brother a grateful smile and patted him in the head, saying thank you before she hurried on with the child in her arms, who gave him a weak goodbye wave.

A few blocks after that, and a taxi suddenly stops beside the sidewalk where a middle-aged lady hoppd out. She crouched inside to pull out several grocery bags and big plastics looking heavy. Again, brother steps in to help, and carried many grocery bagas as he can to the lady's house, which lies opposite the sidewalk. Miku stood quietly in the shadows, her hands on her knapsack straps, as brother made a few trips across the street carrying bags in his arms, helping someone they barely know. She pouts. Isn't it wrong to be near with strangers?

When all bags were carried out, Miku watches as the lady exchanged a few words with brother and gently pats him in the head. She turned to Miku and gave her a wave before diasppearing into her house.

Brother returned to her, smiling as always. Finally, Miku couldn't take it anymore.

"Onii-chan, why do you always help people?"

Brother was surprised at first but he only smiled."Miku, remember when we're walking near the river, and there's a baseball match in the field when suddenly the ball landed on our feet, nearly hitting us in the head?"

Miku giggled. "You said if we could have walked a bit faster, one of us would end up a bump the size of an ostrich egg in the head."

"Yeah, and you remembered how I threw the ball back to them so they can continue the game?"

Miku nodded. Brother has a pretty good arm. He can join Little League whenever he wants, but if he did, then he wouldn't be able to walk Miku home anymore,  
>with late afternoon practices and all. Miku had a feeling it's one of the reasons why he didn't.<p>

"Well, sometimes, it's like people. They suddenly land there in front of you like that ball, and sometimes, you're the only one who could help them. Sure other people might come along, people better than you or older than you who can help them too, but there's a reason why they're there near you in the first place. They're just in there. And you just gotta have to help them. If you don't, who would?"

Miku frowned at him, clearly not getting it. Brother chuckled a bit. "Someone put people in front of us because we can help them. Because sometimes, you are the only person who can help them. And when you help them, they sometimes help other people too. That way, more and more people will help each other."

"But isn't helping a bit tiring?"

Brother shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes, but when people thanked you for what they did to them, and patted your head or smiled down at you,it's all worth it,  
>I guess." He turned to her and gave her head a gentle pat, grinning at her. "It makes you feel good,doesn't it?"<p>

"Yeah," Miku admitted, smiling wistfully. "But I wish people would just give me a cotton candy instead if I help them."

Brother laughed and gave her head a hard shake, making her giggle. And they continued the walk back home,poking fingers at each other and laughing.

Miku numbly watched as the blue lights float up in the air, their bright illumination almost rivaling those of the moon shining overhead. With their passing, the shadows of the Himuro mansion seemed to have been casted away, fleeting into the darkness being sucked in to the Hell Gate below.

Those lights are the spirits she freed from the century old nightmare which filled the Mansion. A nightmare which nearly engulfed her too if she hadn't repaired the mirror in time. After surviving what seemed to be an endless night inside the Mansion, Miku should have felt elated, relieved that she didn't have to join these spirits floating in front of her and going to the place they're meant to be.

But she felt empty. Hollow. Like a an empty shell with the memory of her final parting with her brother echoing remorsely inside her tired, numbed mind. She felt totally alone more than ever, more than when their own mother died. Now she's all the more certain. She is alone. Tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them,struggling to hold them at bay.

I think I can help her. Mafuyu's voice kept returning to her, and it was all she could do from breaking in tears.

She bowed her and felt a familiar pat on her froze, fearing that if she move, the loving sensation would disappear. She didn't dare open her eyes but she sensed someone is standing beside her, someone she knew, patting her head the same way he does whenever she's hurt or she did something great. When she helped somebody out of trouble.

"Miku," he said, his voice as sweet as warm sunshine rain. Miku could tell he's smiling down at her.

"Thank you...for everything"


End file.
